The Poinsettia of the present invention, cultivar `C-27`, is a stiff-stemmed, vigorous Poinsettia with large, bright red, erect flower bracts. It is unique because the flower bracts remain erect and do not droop even after commercial shipping and handling or as the flowers mature. It always looks "fresh" which adds to its beauty and increases its value as a consumer product. The cultivar `C-27` can be grown in a relatively cool greenhouse, making it more economical to grow commercially.
This new oinsettia cultivar originated as a seedling from cross pollination of oinsettias in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected from many seedlings because of traits which distinguish it from other oinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, this plant was vegetatively reproduced by stem cuttings for test purposed in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of this plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.